Free
by Kintaraheart
Summary: The last seven years of her life has been one giant mass of hell and torment, Azeroth her only escape. But now that she's finally had enough, she's been pulled into the world that has kept her sane all these years. She's finally earned her freedom, along with a second chance to live. Rated T for violence mostly. Disclaimer: I don't own WoW, if I did I'd be happy.


She hated them. She wanted them to die the way she had died inside, she wanted them to writhe in pain, scream, fall apart that way she fell apart. They had left her, left her for that fucker, for a man married into the damn family. They had left her to rot, as though she was nothing, like trash. They thought she was lying about what had been done to her. Didn't they know her any better than this? She was no liar! How could they do this to her? She didn't understand…

She felt nothing now as she let the knife slice across her wrists, she wanted nothing more than death. She wished the darkness would take her now, end this pain that refused to cease. She felt no more physical pain anymore, not after years of self inflicted wounds. Her pain was something deeper than blood and skin. Her pain was in her emotions, all the open wounds in her head leaking out into her body and causing a physical pain that was simply endless. Nothing eased it, not drugs, not love, nothing. Cutting had lost its purpose now and she was only shedding her blood in an attempt to strip herself of this horror, just how her innocence had been brutally stripped from her by that bastard.

She gritted her teeth in anger, she never let herself show pain that way, she never let it show on her face. She showed only her rage, she put it up like an unbreakable wall. It was something she could use as a shield, to hide herself from the others. She didn't want to see their faces or hear them laugh. They went on about their business while she suffered. She hid from their eyes, she hid from their ever watching glares, their scrutiny. They didn't know what she was going through, they just judged her from afar. None of them dared to come any closer, but she was thankful for the distance. She wished she could grow claws like a worgen and scratch her fury into their faces.

She wished she wasn't part of this world. She wished she was dead, gone, far away from here. Anywhere was better… Anywhere… Even a war torn world with its own problems.

As long as it wasn't here…

As long as she was far away… Far, far, far away.

Azeroth had been her savior. She was glad her ex-stepfather had introduced her to it. She hadn't even been able to fathom what would happen to her later in her life, she was just an innocent eight year old who absolutely adored the idea of being able to escape into a world far away. A place where she could do things you could never do in her world. A world where you could fly, a world where you be someone else, a world where you do whatever you wanted. Where she didn't need the friends she never had.

Two years later Azeroth was her solution to everything. Whenever she had a terrible day, she could escape to that place. There, she wasn't a skinny little poor girl with her toes poking through her shoes, she wasn't that angry little ten year old who's step dad had tried to kill her mother in a drunken craze. She wasn't that kid who hated everything and everyone. She became her characters, she hid behind them, they were everything to her. Her paladin Giizheg, her hunter Jarimy, her shaman Nahtsuky, her rogue Hyasist, her druid Eldalune, her death knight Delterik. She didn't care about anything else besides her dog.

Eventually, she lost her dog too.

And not long after that, she lost her entire family. Her mother was the only person who had ever supported her or had any faith in her. Now, she'd failed her mother, and her baby sisters. And her boyfriend. She'd failed him too, because here she was at fourteen, trying to kill herself. To slit her wrists and end everything. She wanted nothing to do with this life anymore, she wanted nothing to do with anything. She wanted it all to go away.

She was religious, just not Christian or Jewish, or anything known to anyone else for that matter. She had invented her own religion, her own beliefs, something she could control, something that was her's.

She hoped the darkness would take her soon, she didn't like the way the blood trickling from her wrists made her skin itch. She dug the knife deeper, wrenching out more blood. Tears were pouring from her eyes, she was saying goodbye to everything. She hated goodbyes. After moving so many times as a child, she had few friends. But leaving those friends behind every time she moved was awful to do. Dying was just like leaving them, only now she wouldn't see them for a very long time. Not until they died, or so she hoped.

The world began to spin, even though she was sitting down in the dark. Her eyes had long since adjusted to the lack of light and her surroundings were swimming. She put her hand to the carpet, it was all wet with blood now. Gross. She looked over at the stack of goodbye letters in the corner. She wished she could give everybody more, but what was there to give? She had nothing, no family, few friends, terrible grades. Even her characters had terrible gear. She sucked at everything. Well, at least her art would give them something. Maybe. She had nothing, soon, she wouldn't even have her life…

Her other family, save her mother and sisters, wouldn't miss her. She had once been the favorite grand child, the first born, the bright, pretty little girl who was smart and kind and happy. That was gone now, replaced by a dark, twisted version of herself that reminded her much of Illidan, or Sylvanas, or Arthas, or Neltharion. She was nothing she used to be. All because of two horrible men who ruined everything.

She was nothing now. Nothing. Nothing. Nothing.

Her consciousness was gone too.


End file.
